Kamen Rider Dash
by jboggs64
Summary: When the Roidmudes return even stronger than ever, will Shinnosuke and his friends be able to stop them with their even more advanced systems? Continuation of Drive
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Metropolitan Police 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 6:00PM**

"Shinnosuke!" Kiriko rushed in with a stack of papers flying off of Shinnouske's desk, "We have a special investigation division case."

"Huh… Kiriko?" Shinnosuke woke up and yawned, "Wait, what! But the special investigation division was disbanded after we destroyed the Roidmudes. That was the entire point of the division."

"I know, but we don't have time now. Go to the car. Not the van. It's not fast enough. I'll explain on the way" Kiriko said.

They got in the car and sped off. "Just a question, where are we going exactly?" Shinnosuke asked.

"The old special investigation division headquarters. I haven't told you about this yet, but there have been rumors going around that there are… more Roidmudes." Kiriko explained.

"That's… that's not possible. Heart was the last one, I'm sure of it." Shinnosuke said.

"Yes, but who knows if the rumors are true. The only reason I'm telling you now is because they are the only people who would know what's down there. Also, they are not calling themselves Roidmudes anymore, if the rumors are true," Kiriko explained, "People have been calling them the Neo-Roidmudes."

"Neo-Roidmudes… that can't be good. Whatever it is, we're here now, so the small talk can wait till later." Shinnosuke hopped out of the car along with Kiriko. They rushed inside, guns loaded and ready to fire at a moment's notice. However, as soon as they got inside, they got blasted back by a bolt of electricity that came from a figure in the shadows in the back of the room.

"What… ugh… Kiriko are you ok?" Shinnosuke asked, before seeing the figure in the back of the room step out of the shadows, revealing one of the scariest figures he's ever seen. A Roidmude, but one he'd never seen before. It had a number that Shinnosuke never thought he would see on a Roidmude. 109. "No… that's… that's not possible. Banno was destroyed, there can't be more Roidmudes."

But just then, something destroyed 109's body, but it appeared that his core survived and flew away. When Shinnosuke turned around though, it was who he saw that surprised him more than anything.

"Belt… Belt-san... Gou… How?"

 **Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger but I want to leave the next part up to suggestions. I already have most of it planned out so the suggestions won't have a major impact on the story but will most likely be incorporated in some way. I would have liked to put Shinnosuke's first transformation in this part but unfortunately, he won't be doing that for a while, so it would make this part realllllly long, so I didn't put that in. Also, if you are confused about any parts, just let me know in the comments. Anyways, that's it for now, but part 2 will be out soon- Jboggs64**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Drive Pit, Time: 8:00PM**

"I just don't understand why you would come out Belt-san… You said that you would only come out when humans could be trusted with the Drive technology." Shinnosuke got up and started to walk over to where the Drive equipment was locked away.

"That was my original plan, but once I learned about the Neo-Roidmudes, I decided to, mix up my plans. I did leave most of the Drive equipment locked away, but I worked on new technology that can be humans can be trusted with. It is based off of very old technology from the times of Kamen Rider OOO. You will use three medals inserted into the driver and will be able to switch out up to two of the medals like you did with tire koukans. However, you need to keep the head medal in as a core medal, which is one of your type medals." Belt-san explained.

Just then, the alarm went off, notifying everyone that there was a Neo-Roidmude attack.

"Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Gou, roll out! We have to get there quickly. From what I've heard, the Neo-Roidmudes have much more advanced technology and can cause much more harm then the old ones."

"Ok, let's go!" Shinnosuke said, "Wait, how are we going to get there? Have you unlocked the Tridoron as well?"

"Yes, I have actually, but later it won't be your main vehicle. I'm working on another one that's much more advanced than the Tridoron now let's go, quickly!" Belt-san unlocked the safe that contained the Dash Driver and the medal case. Shinnosuke, Belt-san, and Kiriko got in the Tridoron and Gou got onto his Ride Macher. They all sped off to the site.

"There it is! Wait, what? Thats… thats a combination of all three Roidmude types. Spider, Bat, and Cobra. But how? And is that... Number 136? How many Neo-Roidmudes are there Belt-san?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Unfortunately I don't know. I never knew they were made until I heard about them recently. Banno must have made them as a backup plan in case he died." Belt-san explained, "Whatever it is, here is the Dash Driver and the speed medals. Go destroy that Neo-Roidmude!"

Shinnosuke stepped out of the Tridoron, and put the Dash Driver on. "Let's do this." He put in the three speed medals and scanned them to transform. "Henshin!" "Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, Type Speed!" the Dash Driver announced*Type Speed music plays in the background*. Shinnosuke transformed into what looked like Drive Type Speed, but instead of the tire around his chest, he has 4 tires around his wrists and ankles.

"Let's go!" Shinnosuke rushed at the Neo-Roidmude, just as Gou showed up on his Ride Macher.

"Henshin!" He used his old Mach Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Mach, "Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!" The Mach Driver announced. "Just one question Belt-san. Why do you trust me with the old technology, but not Shinnosuke?"

"Well, I don't exactly… I didn't have enough time to create a new driver for you. I'm sure that I'll be able to get you one later." Belt-san explained, "For now, just go!"

Gou charged at the Neo-Roidmude to join Shinnosuke in the battle.

"Gou, let's finish this quickly." They both activate their finishing moves.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle!" The Mach Driver announced.

Mach jumps up to perform his Rider Kick while Dash pulls out his Formula-Hou(Cannon) and inserted a Speed Medal with two Shift Medals to activate the Hissatsu.

"Speed-Hou! Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Speed, big, Dai-hou!" The Dash Driver announced.

They both punch/kick right through the Neo-Roidmude and destroy it, along with its core.

"Nice job Shinnosuke!" Gou said as he untransformed.

"Let's go back to the Drive Pit and debrief," Shinnosuke said, untransforming and getting back into the Tridoron.

They all go back to the Drive Pit to talk about what just happened.

"So we know now that the Neo-Roidmudes can be taken down just as easily in their base forms as the old Roidmudes, and that they are a combination of the three base types, Spider, Bat, and Cobra. However, as of now, we know nothing about their evolved forms." Belt-san explained.

"That won't be for long Krim…" a voice came from all around the Drive Pit, "You thought you had destroyed me, but no… you thought I wasn't smart enough to make copies of my conscience before the final battle, but how wrong you were. I am alive, and I have control of the Drive Pit."


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Drive Pit, Time: 9:48PM

"That's… that's not possible. You're dead! I killed you!" Gou shouted in frustration. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't pinpoint a specific location. It seemed to be coming from all around him.

"Son… I almost died when you destroyed my body. It appeared to you that I was gone, but before the final battle, as a precaution, I made a backup of myself. I wasn't sure if I would need it, but from what I'd learned during previous encounters, I didn't feel like taking chances. But I have now installed a self destruct into the Drive Pit, and it will go off in… 30 seconds, so you might want to get out now while you still have a chance." Banno explained.

"What! We need to get out of here, now. Quick, Kiriko, get into the Tridoron. I'll gather as much equipment as I can. Gou, you help too. Quickly!" Shinnosuke ordered, not taking anything from either of them. Shinnosuke and Gou start to gather as much of the old Drive equipment as possible after they pick up all of the new Dash equipment. They then load it on to the Tridoron once they have as much as they could get.

"5… 4… 3…" Banno counts down, only adding to Shinnosuke's worry that they wouldn't make it out in time.

"Go now!" Shinnosuke shouts, shooting full throttle down the road leading out of the Drive Pit right behind Gou as the place that they have called their base of operations for more than a year now explodes around them. They get out just in time before the door closes, sealing the explosion in to make sure that nothing outside the Pit gets harmed.

"Shinnosuke, go to the 1st division headquarters. We can regroup there," Belt-San said with a heavy tone

 **Hey guys I'm back and I want to know how you are all liking the story so far. If you have any suggestions for the future, just let me know. I am planning to make this a very long story, so I'm sure I'll get all suggestions incorporated eventually. I would like to bring Chase back in some way, but I'm not sure how yet, so I want to hear from everyone how to do it. It won't happen for a while anyways but I want to get suggestions now to start planning. Anyways, that's it for now, so I will talk to all of you after the next chapter. That should be coming out witching 3 days**


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Shinnosuke Office, Time: 8:23PM**

"I… I can't believe it. He really destroyed the Drive Pit," Gou said as he sat down in Shinnosuke's office.

"Neither can I," Shinnosuke said in a heavy tone, while loosening his tie, "How could he have done that? Also, there was only 1 computer in the Drive Pit, but his voice was coming from all over."

"He is very powerful," Belt-San said, trying to put a reasonable explanation on the case, "I just don't get how he made a backup of his conscience. I didn't know that was possible."

"That doesn't matter at this point everyone," Kiriko said, "He's alive, and what matters now is that we destroy him… Again."

"She's right," Belt-San said, "For now, go train with the new system Shinnosuke. It will help you master Dash type Speed. Gou, help him with that. I need to work on a new driver for Gou."

They all split up. Shinnosuke and Gou went out to the yard in front of the 1st division headquarters while Belt-San goes down to their lab to work so he could make a new driver for Gou. However, after only about a half an hour, Shinnosuke and Gou saw smoke rose up in the distance. Sensing that there's a possibility of a Neo-Roidmude being there, they go back to Belt-San and inform him of the situation.

"Let's go! Kiriko, I've modified the Drive Driver. Now you can become Kamen Rider Drive to fight alongside Shinnosuke and Gou!" Belt-San said, excited that he is going to get back into the action.

"Wait a second, I thought u didn't trust anyone with the Drive technology Belt-San." Gou said questioning him.

"Well, I don't, but I trust her more than you and right now, I'm putting you out of commission until I develop a new driver for you. And I'd rather have me as the belt because I don't trust anyone with the Mach technology anymore. It proved ineffective against Banno last time, so the likely hood of it working against Neo-Roidmudes is slim to none," Belt-San explained

"Listen Belt-San. I don't care if you trust her more than me. I don't want her to go out there and get hurt," Gou said in a calm rage tone.

"I agree. At least Gou has the proper fighting experience. No offense Kiriko," Shinnosuke said walking over to Belt-San.

"None taken. I have to agree with them Belt-San," Kiriko said, surprising Belt-san, "I don't have any experience fighting as a Kamen Rider. It is very likely that I would not make it back from that confrontation. Maybe with enough time and the proper training, but as of now I'm not ready.

"Ok but we will train you soon Kiriko. We need as many people as possible to beat this new threat," Belt-San jumped off of his stand and onto Gou's waist, " but we will save that for later. We have wasted enough time as it is. Let's go!" They run to their respective vehicles and rush off to the smoke." Belt-san said, excited that he would be getting back into the action.

"Wait, I thought you didn't trust anyone with the Drive technology," Gou said confused.

"I don't, but I'm putting you out of commision because I trust her with my technology more than you right now. And I don't trust anyone with the Mach system anymore. I want time to develop a new system for you Gou." Belt-san explained

"Why would you trust her more than me?" Gou said, frustrated. "I don't want her to go out there and get hurt! I wouldn't forgive myself if I let her do that and I was just sitting on the sidelines doing nothing

"I trust her more than you because she doesn't have as much of a vendetta against your father as you do!" Belt-san shouted.

"Both of you be quiet!" Shinnosuke said, swiping a stack of papers off of his desk, "Belt-san, I have to agree with Gou. He has much more fighting experience, no offense Kiriko-"

"None taken."

"And he can handle the full power of the Drive suit."

"They're right Belt-san. If I went there I would most likely not make it back. I don't have the necessary training and I'm not strong enough to handle the full power." Kiriko explained to Belt-san, "Just go. Your wasting time here. You have to go destroy that Neo-Roidmude before it does any more damage!"

"She's right Belt-san. We have to go," Shinnosuke said as he picked up the Dash Driver.

"I guess we have no choice. Gou, I'm trusting you," Belt-san said as he flew over to the Tridoron, "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Location: Tokyo Park, Time: 10:49AM**

As they rush down to the scene they see a mass of people running the other way and immediately slam on the brakes.

"How are we going to get around them?" Shinnosuke asked Belt-San, hoping he would calculate something.

"I would say the ride boosters, but they were destroyed," Belt-San contemplated, "We will have to wait for them to pass us"

They wait a total of about 10 seconds before the last person passes them

"Now!"

They both slam the acceleration and go full throttle to the seen of the crime.

"What… That's… Not possible," Shinnosuke said in disbelief.

In front of them he saw someone who he thought was gone forever.

"Heart… How?" Shinnosuke almost turned around and ran because of what he was seeing his old friend do. Heart turned around and saw Shinnosuke.

"You… I was killed because of you. I was revived with the sole purpose of killing you. And I will carry out my mission this time." Heart said, dead zone energy circling around him. He charged at Shinnosuke with intent to kill him. Shinnosuke saw the attack coming though and he dodged it. He inserted his three speed medals into the Dash Driver.

"Gou, don't interfere unless necessary." Shinnosuke said as he transformed.

"Henshin!" "Speed Speed Speed! Dash, type Speed!" The Dash Driver announced.

He transformed into type speed and pulled out his Handle-Ken. He charged at Heart to restrain him.

"What is going on with you Heart! You hated Banno. Why are you all of a sudden helping him!" Shinnosuke screamed, pinning him to the floor.

"I was reminded of why I existed when I was revived. And that was to destroy humans!" Heart shouted, transforming into his Neo-Roidmude state.

That was when Shinnosuke got very worried.

"N-002? You mean that there's the original 108 to deal with along with the new Neo-Roidmudes?" Shinnosuke fell to his knees "Oh this is not a good day for me."

Hearts new form looked almost identical to his old one, except all the red was now black.

"Shinnosuke!" Belt-San shouted from the Tridoron. "Use these! I wasn't planning on having you use them yet, but I see no other option."

He threw over three Dead Heat medals. Shinnosuke looked at them in shock before switching the Speed medals with them.

"Dead Heat, Dead Heat, Dead Heat! Dash, type Dead Heat!" The Dash Driver announced.

He pulled out the scanner to start his finisher.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Dead Heat!" the Dash Driver announced.

He charged up the Handle-Ken and slashed Heart, destroying his body, but his core survived and flew away.

"Damn it!" Shinnosuke said, getting back into the Tridoron, "How did he revive Heart with all of his memories?"

"I don't know, but for now, let's go back to 1st Division Headquarters to debrief," Belt-San said, auto-driving the Tridoron back to Headquarters.

 **Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Shinnosukes Office, Time: 11:47AM**

"So now we know that not only are there new Neo-Roidmudes, Banno has revived the old 108 Roidmudes. This can be a very big problem. I say we spend most of our time training and developing new technology to better combat this new threat," Belt-San explained.

"Ok then, Gou, let's go start training," Shinnosuke headed out to the fields in front of the building.

Belt-San goes over to his phone and calls up Rinna to help him with the new technology, while Shinnosuke and Gou spar outside.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Belt-San…" Kiriko said, sitting down by the window, "I hope no one gets hurt."

"I hope we can protect humanity as well as we can Kiriko," Belt-san said, "But sometimes, true heroes have to make sacrifices to save others. I hope it doesn't come to that…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 7:00PM**

"Are you sure we should keep training Gou? We've been doing this all day," Shinnosuke asked Gou, getting ready for another round of sparring.

"We need to be ready whenever there's another Roidmude attack. I don't care if Heart might have defected to our side at the end of the fight against Banno if he hadn't died. He's back, and he's not going to help us this time," Gou said, charging at Shinnosuke "He was reprogrammed. I don't know how or why, but all of the old Roidmudes are going to be like that and unless we are prepared for them, we are not going to beat them."

"You are right, but wearing ourselves out is not going to help much," Shinnosuke dodged him and pinned him to the ground, "Let's stop before we hurt ourselves."

He let Gou up and they both sat down in the grass. Just then, Kiriko comes running out to them.

"Gou, Belt-san has finished your new system."

They all rush inside to find Belt-San with someone that they have never seen before.

"Ah, hello everyone. I would like to introduce someone that helped me out with this new driver," he turned around to introduce his partner, "This is my associate, Kousei Kougami, from the Kougami Foundation. He helped develop the Birth system to help out with Kamen Rider OOO. He now helped me now develop the Neo-Mach System. Gou, we have specialized this design to suit your fighting style perfectly. I introduce to you, the Neo-Mach Driver plus arsenal."  
"This is perfect. Thank you Belt-San," Gou picked up the Driver, "Let's try it out."

He put the Driver on and inserted the Neo-Mach Medal into the side of the Driver and pushed the button on the side to initiate the transformation.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Neo-Mach!" The Neo-Mach Driver announced.

"Woah, this is so cool! Thank you so much Belt-San," Gou jumped up, "Shinnosuke, let's go test this out!"

"I think that will have to wait Gou. I just got intel that there's a Neo-Roidmude attacking the Tokyo-City Mall. We have to go now," Belt-San interrupted.

"Ok then. Let's go field test this suit," Gou ran out to his Ride-Macher.

"Let's go too Kiriko," Shinnosuke followed him out.

They all load up and head to the scene. When they got there though, all of them were shocked at who the Roidmudes were.

 **Location: Tokyo-City Mall, Time: 8:03PM**

"Brain… Medic… not you too. You two were destroyed because of Banno, but just like Heart, you are working for him without question," Shinnosuke pulled out the Dash Driver.

"You wish. We all realized what he was doing. Heart led a revolution and we all destroyed him. Now he and Freeze are in charge again," Brain explained.

"What? So he was faking being brainwashed?" Shinnosuke was in shock, "How? Banno brainwashed Medic with no problem last time."

"Heart is a lot stronger with his new body than I was as an… old Roidmude," Medic explained, "And now he will destroy you with that new strength."

From out of the shadows stepped Heart in his Super-Evolved state, with a black and golden body. Brain and Medic also transformed into their Super-Evolved state, which were also black and gold.

"How?!" Shinnosuke stepped back in shock, "Last time I fought you, which was less than a day ago, you weren't in your Super-Evolved state. And Brain, Medic, how did you guys get your Super-Evolved states as well?!"

"We never lost them. And we can control when we use them now. But they are even more powerful, and we will not lose to you this time," Heart explained.

They all charged at Shinnosuke and Gou with intent to kill. However, they saw it coming and pulled out their medals to transform. Shinnosuke inserted his medals and scanned them, while Gou inserted his medal into the side of his Driver and pushed the button on the side to start the transformation.

"Henshin!" "Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, type Speed!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Henshin!" "Signal Medal! Rider! Neo-Mach!" the Neo-Mach Driver announced.

Shinnosuke pulled out the Door-Gun while Gou pulls out the Zenrin Shooter. The Neo-Roidmudes charge them again, Heart battling Shinnosuke and Brain and Medic battling Gou. They start to get overpowered before Shinnosuke pulls out a Dead Heat Medal and three Formula Medals.

"Here Gou! Use this!" he threw over the Dead Heat Medal.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Dead Heat!" the Neo-Mach Driver announced.

"Formula! Formula! Formula! Dash, type Formula!" the Dash Driver announced.

They slowly start to overpower the Neo-Roidmudes and initiate their finishers.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Dead Heat!" the Neo-Mach Driver announced

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Formula!" the Dash Driver announced

They both destroy the Neo-Roidmudes bodies but their cores survived.

"Let's go," Shinnosuke walked back to the Tridoron, and drove away without saying another word.

 **Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 9:00PM**

"Shinnosuke, are you alright?" Belt-San asked, "You haven't said a word since we left the scene."

"I'm fine, but this is a big problem," he replied, "All 3 Super-Evolutions are revived, and all of the old Evolved Roidmudes are here as well, so they could get the 4th Super-Evolution at any time. We need to be on our toes."

"You are right, but we will be ready Shin-San," Gou stood up, "We always have been. We wouldn't have beaten the original Roidmudes if we didn't develop new technology, and now we have even better technology than we ever had before. We will beat them."

"Gou's right Shinnosuke," Kiriko said to him, "We won't lose."

 **Hey guy's I'm back. I couldn't think of that good a name for Gou's new system, so if you have a better name, leave it in the comments section below. And if there's well, more than one suggestion for it, yours might get chosen. So I will talk to you guys at the end of the next chapter, it should be coming out within 3 days.** **So keep your eyes peeled for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 11:37AM**

"Gou, just face it. We are never going to find their hideout," Rinna shut the computer down and turned to Gou, "And besides, it's been over three days since a Roidmude incident. Just take a break."

"Fine…" Gou replied, "I just don't get how, with all of the advanced technology we have come up with we can't track the Roidmudes."

"I can't track them now but I do have an idea as to how we can track them," Rinna got up and went over to her workbench, where she picked a small device, "Here. This is a special tracker. They won't be able to find it once it is placed on one of them. When they attack again, just get close enough to place it on one of them. We will be able to find them wherever they go."

"Thank you Rinna-San," Gou walked out, and to himself he said "I will destroy them, no matter what."

 **Location: Tokyo-City Movie Theater, Time: 7:00PM**

"Look Shinnosuke, it's Tornado," Gou said, pulling the Sonic Driver and Sonic Medal out, "Henshin!" "Signal Medal! Rider! Sonic!" the Sonic Driver announced.

"Henshin!" "Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, type Speed" the Dash Driver announced as Shinnosuke transformed.

Before they charge them though, Gou holds Shinnosuke back to tell him about the tracker.

"Just get me close enough to him to place it on him. And remember, don't destroy his body. We need to be able to track them back to their hideout."

They go to attack, while pulling out their signature weapons. They attack, and start to beat them. Gou charges up an attack with his Zenrin Shooter, and after he slashes right through Tornado, he places the tracker on Tornado's arm.

"Ugh… I'll retreat for now, but don't expect such mercy next time," Tornado disappeared in a puff of wind.

"Perfect Shin-San," Gou untransformed, "He will lead us right to their base."

Shinnosuke untransformed as well. "Let's go back to find out where they are.

 **Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Shinnosuke's Office, Time: 7:27PM**

"That was a successful mission everyone!" Belt-San exclaimed, "We have the location of the Neo-Roidmudes hideout, but I would advise against attacking until we have more advanced forms and weapons."

"He is right," Kiriko intervened, "If we went there now, it would be a slaughter, and not the kind that would be good for us."

"I don't care if we are outmatched!" Gou shouted, punching the table, "We need to do this now before they can hurt any more people!"

"Gou calm down," Shinnosuke said, "Would you rather go now and die with some of them still remaining to do more harm, or wait and save more lives while we prepare for a full scale assault."

"Ugh, I hate it when your right…" Gou replied, "But i guess the second option."  
They all disperse while Belt-San holds Shinnosuke back to talk to him about something.

"Shinnosuke, I have finished the new vehicle for you. It is called the Tridoron 2.0. I know, not the most original of names, but I have decided to let you give it a more permanent name. I have designed it to be combined with the old Tridoron, but we have not perfected that yet, so don't try it out until we have finished that."

It was a motorcycle with a sleek design that was mostly black with red and white stripes all down the side. It was similar to the Ride-Macher and Ride-Chaser, but different in just the right way.

"Since we have put the Ride-Chaser out of commision, the Tridoron 2.0 will replace it in the Ride-Crosser combination. And if you want, there is an extra canopy if you want to make a two person vehicle out of the Ride-Crosser, like the old Tridoron."

"Wow Belt-San, I can't believe you did all of this for me," Shinnosuke was in shock, "If there's ever anything I can do to repay you, just ask. Is it ok if I take it out for a test drive?"

"Sure, just don't wreck it," Belt-San joked, "I wouldn't want to have to do all that work again. Just come up with a better name soon."

"Don't worry, I will," Shinnosuke said, as he walked the Tridoron 2.0 out.

 **Hey guys, I'm back. I made the new vehicles name "undetermined", because I wanted to leave that up to you. Leave your suggestion in the comments and maybe yours will get picked! Anyways, I will talk to you all at the end of the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Location: Tokyo-City DMV, Time: 3:14PM**

"Shinnosuke, I just got intel that Tornado has been rampaging again. He's right near you, so can you go check it out?"

Shinnosuke was out on another test drive of his newly finished vehicle, the Ride-Checker, named after he destroyed a Neo-Roidmude by driving right into it the previous day.

"Alright, I am on my way," Shinnosuke replied, pulling out three speed medals, "Henshin!" "Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, type Speed!"

He transformed and boosted the Ride-Checkers speed and checked his ETA. "Ten minutes? Fine then, let's cut that down to five."  
He pulled out three formula medals and transformed again. "Formula! Formula! Formula! Dash, type Formula!"

He boosted the Ride-Checker's speed again and checked his ETA again. "Ah, three minutes, even better than I expected."

He got there only to see something he's been fearing ever since he knew there were three other Super-Evolutions.

"No… how did you get your Super-Evolution too?" Shinnosuke was very worried now, "I thought the one thing that could have gotten your Super-Evolution was destroyed."

"Oh that was in my old body, and I think that you will recognize this body," he transformed back and shocked Shinnosuke.

"That's… that's Chase's body. You didn't… you couldn't have killed him," Shinnosuke felt weak in the knees, "But how did you get your Super-Evolution?"

"I synchronized with this bodies need to protect his kind. It was all too easy to get my Super-Evolution then," Tornado's Super-Evolution was mostly red and gold, but besides the color scheme, he looked exactly the same as he used to.

Shinnosuke charged Tornado with everything he had, retrieving the Formula-Hou from the Checker to shoot him. He tried everything but nothing was working. He decided to use the Hissatsu, because if that didn't work he didn't know what would.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Formula!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Speed-DaiHou!" the Formula-Hou announced.

He shot right through him and then afterwards punched through him at light speed while removing the tracker.

"Sayonara, Tornado," Shinnosuke untransformed and walked back to the Ride-Checker as Tornado and his core blew up.

On his way back he ran into Gou, who he talked to about Tornado and what happened to Koichi Kano(The person that Chase copied).

"I… I can't believe it. Why would he do that? What did he have to gain?" Gou said confused.

"Hey, for all we know, he could still be alive. He didn't say whether or not he killed him. He just copied him. We can still find him if he's alive," Shinnosuke got back on his Ride-Checker and drove back to 1st Division Headquarters.

 **Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 8:57PM**

"Shinnosuke, we will find Koichi if he is still alive," Belt-San said, taking out two sets of 4 medals, "But for now, I would like to present you with something that will advance our attack on the Roidmude HQ. These are your final form medals. For Shinnosuke, there are the Jet medals. For Gou, there are the Ride-Mach Medals. And for both of you to share, like the Dead Heat Medals, these are the Ride-Cross Medals."

"Wow Belt-San! With these, we might be able to attack their HQ within a month." Shinnosuke inserted his Jet Medals into his Driver, "Let's try these out Gou!"

"Jet! Jet! Jet! Dash, type Jet!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Ride-Mach! the Sonic Driver announced.

They both run outside to start sparring, while Belt-San and Kiriko watch.

"They have way too much fun with every new form, don't they Kiriko," Belt-San looked on as they duke it out with their new forms.

"Just a bit, but it's worth it as long as they get the proper training in," Kiriko replies.

*Down to Shinnosuke and Gou*

"Woah, these forms are almost uncontrollable," Shinnosuke sat down, "I almost went flying off."

"I know, we really need this practice," Gou replied, "If we tried to use these forms in a real fight now, we would not be able to fight effectively."

"Gou, you know that even if we go in with a proper amount of training, there is a likely chance that they will overpower us just by sheer numbers," Shinnosuke gets up, "If we need anything, it would be a stealth mode. For me it would be Formula but you don't have one. And even Formula isn't perfect."

"You are right," Gou replied, "But eventually we will need to attack. And whether we come back or not, we just need to make sure that no Roidmudes leave that building alive."

 **Hey guys, I'm back. I don't have that much to say today, but leave feedback in the comments section about how your liking this story so far, and what you would like to see happen next. But that's all for now, so I will talk to you guys at the end of the next chapter, which should be coming out in 1-3 days.**


	9. Chapter 9

Location: Tokyo-Aquarium Storage Area, Time: 5:23PM

"Heart-sama, was it really such a good idea to destroy Banno?" Medic brought over a cup of coffee to Heart, while Brain is toying with Neo-Roidmude 157's core to turn him into a reaper unit in the background.

"If we didn't do it then you know what would have happened," Heart replied, "He would have turned on us, and we would have been destroyed like last time."

"What about the one's of us that were on the same side as Banno?" A Neo-Roidmude stepped out of the shadow and transformed back into his human form, Krim Steinbelt

"004? What do you think you could have done?" Heart got up and walked towards him, "You are just one lone Roidmude. Why do you think you didn't stand up to us when we destroyed him?! Because you were scared! And you still are! So unless you want to get your body destroyed and your core reprogrammed, sit back down and don't speak to me again."

He blasted him back into the corner of the room and sat back down. Medic stood back in shock.

"Heart, Heart, Heart. Since when have you been this fierce?" Another Neo-Roidmude came into the room. He wore the number N-001.

"Freeze? What do you want? You know I'm in charge of this operation now," Heart looked over to him, "After you lost to Drive so easily, we can't trust you to lead us anymore."

"Maybe, but I have a power that you need. Without that, you wouldn't be able to get away with half the stuff you do," Freeze retorted, transforming back into his human form, Soichi Makage, "And you know that they most likely won't suspect anything."

"We can do everything we are doing now without you! In fact, why don't we just get rid of you now before you have a chance to screw things up. Medic, I trust that you will take out the trash?" Heart got up and walked away.

"I will not fail you Heart-sama," Medic transformed into her Neo-Roidmude state and walked over to Freeze. She picked him up by the neck and tossed him across the room.

"Ugh… Medic, stop. Can't you see he's manipulating you?" Freeze got back up and transformed into his Neo-Roidmude Super-Evolution form.

"I honestly don't care. I live to serve Heart," Medic charged up a beam of energy, and shot, but Freeze dodged it.

"Argh, just listen to me Medic!" Freeze jumped out of the way of the next beam, but was unprepared for the third one as she shot right through him. He fell down, and reverted to his core.

"Oh, if only you would see his true side," he said before finally exploding.

*Over to Brain*

"Oh this is not good. Heart is getting too comfortable with his power. I can't wait to see how this turns out," Brain walked out to go find a Roidmude who's been hiding for a very long time, "000, I know you are out their. You can't hide forever."

Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 7:36PM

"We have information on another Roidmude attack at the Tokyo-City Mall. Everyone, let's go. Kiriko, you're with me in the Tridoron," Belt-San hopped into the Tridoron.

"Gou, let's go," Shinnosuke hopped on the Ride-Checker and drove off.

They all go to the scene where they find none other than Brain, sitting down on one of the benches.

"Brain? What are you doing?" Shinnosuke stepped off of the Ride-Checker.

"I… I need your help," Brain transformed back into his human form, "Heart is taking his control of us too far. He had Medic destroy many rogue Neo-Roidmudes and now Freeze is destroyed thanks to them. If we don't stop him soon he will have done what he feared most. He will have destroyed his own kind. His own friends."

"And why do you think we would help you?" Gou got up as well, and pulled out his Sonic Driver, "Why would we help your kind when they are trying to destroy us?"

"Because I know something that you can't say no to," Brain took a photo out, "Your… friend, Chase, is alive. And I think I can find him."

He held up the photo for them to see.

"That's definitely him," Shinnosuke inspected the photo, "Koichi never dressed in purple."

"You are right… I still don't trust him," Gou looked over to Brain in disgust, "But you're right. I don't see any other way."

They took Brain back to Headquarters to let him help locate Chase.

"He would appear to be… Near the DMV," Belt-San said, "Let's go get our friend!"

They looked but they couldn't find him anywhere near the DMV.

"It's like he doesn't want to be found," Shinnosuke sat down, "I won't give up, but for now, we need to focus on destroying the Neo-Roidmudes."

"Shinnosuke is right. We shouldn't waste all of our resources trying to find Chase," Belt-San started to "walk" out.

"I guess… We will find him eventually," Gou replied, "Wait… Where's Brain?!"

Hey guys, sorry to leave you like that, but I didn't want this to go on too long, so yeah, I'm leaving it here. Leave your suggestions down below for future chapters, and also, I would like to hear suggestions for other stories that you would like to see me write. I don't have that many ideas, so I want to hear what you guys want me to write. Anyways, I will talk to you all at the end of the next chapter(once again, coming out in about 3 days)


	10. Chapter 10

**Location: Tokyo-City DMV, Time: 8:00PM**

"Wait, where's Brain?!" Gou looked around but found nothing.

"Hold on everyone, be quiet," Shinnosuke looked around and listened, and what he heard scared him, "That… That's a bomb! Guys, look around. See if you can find it. Quickly!"

"Here!" Kiriko called over, "Um… we need to get out of here, now! The bomb's about to explode! 30 seconds to detonation, so we have enough time, but we need to move."

They raced to their vehicles and sped off as the bomb exploded and destroyed the DMV. Brain watched from outside in his Neo-Roidmude form.

"Argh… another building destroyed thanks to those stupid Roidmudes," Gou pounded the table in frustration.

"Look, Brain wasn't lying when he said Chase was alive," Shinnosuke replied, "We need to focus on training more so that we can attack them as soon as possible. We can try to find Chase, but we can't focus completely on that."

"Kiriko, I would like you to train with the upgraded Drive system, which I have now dubbed the New-Drive system, so that you can fight with Shinnosuke and Gou against the Roidmudes. We need as much help as possible," Belt-San said to Kiriko, handing her the new system.

"Thank you," Kiriko took the system and placed it around her waist, "Let's try this out. Henshin!"

She placed Shift Speed into to Shift-Brace.

"New-Drive, type Speed!" The New-Drive Driver announced.

She transformed into New-Drive and was amazed at her new power.

"Woah… This is insane! I can't believe I actually became New-Drive!" Kiriko ran outside and called back to them, "Gou, Shinnosuke, let's test this out!"

They sparred outside while Belt-San brought up his vitals tracker to make sure that the system was safe.

"All systems are safe so far," Belt-San commented.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Long time no see Krim-San," the voice from outside said.

"That's not possible," Belt-San got up to go answer the door, "Proto-Zero?"

 **Hey guys I'm back. I want to let you know that I am nearing 500 views on this story! If I hit this goal, then I will start on another story. However, I don't really know what to write about, so leave your suggestions in the comments section. Anyways, that is all for now. The next chapter should be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled for it! I will talk to all of you at the end of the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

***Quick Notice* There is a bit of language in this chapter. Skip over this chapter if you are not comfortable with that.**

 **Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 9:00AM**

"I don't get it… how are you still alive?" Shinnosuke was in shock. He had just learned that his friend, Chase was still alive, even after Banno destroyed him.

"I… I honestly don't know myself," Chase, in his Proto-Zero form said, "What I do know is that I've lost my human form. I had it for a while, but Brain found me, and he somehow destroyed that form."

"Why that little…" Gou got up and picked up his Driver, "I'm going to go find that b*stard"

"Gou stop. He's probably back at their HQ and it's not safe for you to go there alone," Shinnosuke picked up his Driver, "Let's go train more so that when the time comes we can launch a full scale attack and destroy them all. In the meantime, Chase, go with Belt-San to develop a new Driver to help us fight."

"Ok," Chase replied, "Belt-San, let's go."

They all walk out, with Gou, Shinnosuke, and Kiriko go outside to spar while Belt-San and Chase go to the lab to develop the new system.

 **Location: Tokyo-Aquarium Storage Area, Time: 9:00AM**

"It appears that Chase has found his way back to his friends," Brain tossed the tablet he was monitoring Chase on, "This could be problematic for us Heart."

"Yes… It could be," Heart replied, "Medic, you are up again. I trust that you will deal with this problem."

"It will be done Heart-Sama," Medic said, transforming into her Roidmude form.

She walked out and left Heart and Brain to their own devices.

"I know about your little plot to get rid of them Brain," Heart got up, "You really thought I wouldn't find out did you?"

"Uh… What little plot?" Brain stammered.

"You tried to destroy the Riders, and destroyed a building in the process," Heart transformed into his Roidmude form, "You know that's not how we operate. And worst of all, you failed to kill them. I am very disappointed in you. I will see to it that you will not walk away from this room with a body."

 **Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 9:38AM**

"Hey guy's, did you something? It kinda sounded like an explosion" Shinnosuke untransformed, "It sounded like it came from the other side of the building. Let's go check it out."

They all ran around back to find Medic attacking Chase and Belt-San in her Super-Evolution form.

Chase ran over to them with Belt-San in his hands.

"Let's go guys," Chase said, lining up with Gou, Shinnosuke, and Kiriko.

"Wait, how are you going to fight with us?" Shinnosuke asked, "You don't have a Mach Driver anymore, and you don't even have an Evolved state."

"No, but I still have my Brake Gun. Now, Henshin!" He replied.

"Brake, up!" the Brake Gun announced, transforming Chase into Mashin Chaser once again.

"Ok then," Shinnosuke pulled out the Dash Driver, "Gou, Kiriko, let's do this! Henshin!"

"Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, type Speed!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Henshin!" Gou and Kiriko said as they transformed.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Sonic!" the Sonic Driver announced.

"New-Drive! Type, Speed!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

They all charged at Medic together while pulling out their weapons. Shinnosuke with the newly finished Medal-Ken(Medal Sword), Gou with the Zenrin Shooter, Chase with the Brake Gun, and Kiriko with the Handle-Ken.

Medic slowly moved towards them with absolute certainty that she would destroy them.

"You honestly think you can beat me," she said as she knocked Gou down and blasted Kiriko back, "Even with all four of you, you are still weak compared to me. Compared to any of us. You need years of training if you want to destroy either Heart or I."

"Either that, or we could do this," Shinnosuke replied, taking out his Jet medals.

"Jet! Jet! Jet! Dash, type Jet!" the Dash Driver announced.

Gou pulled out his Ride-Macher Medals and Kiriko pulled out the Shift Tridoron.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Ride-Macher!" the Sonic Driver announced.

"Fire all engines! New-Drive! Type, Tridoron!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

"Chase, after I heard you were still alive, I started to work on a new Viral Core that could work with your system. You can tune it with your Brake Gun," Belt-San handed over the new Viral Core and Chase inserted it into his Brake Gun.

"Tune, Rhino," the Brake Gun announced.

 **Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this up. I have had a really packed schedule and barely finished this tonight. Unfortunately that means I will not be getting the first chapter of my new story up tonight like I wanted, however I will have it up by tomorrow. If you have any suggestions or general feedback, feel free to leave them in the comments section. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter and new story, headed your way soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Location: Back of 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 9:58AM**

"Tune, Rhino Super" the Brake Gun announced.

The Mashin Chaser suit transformed into a golden form with Rhino horns on the shoulders.

"This is supposed to be a sort of Super-Evolution for you. I had a feeling that even though you got revived, you wouldn't get a power boost like the others since you didn't even have an Evolved state before you were destroyed," Belt-San explained.

They all charged at Medic with their new power and pulled out their weapons. Shinnosuke with the Medal-Hou(Medal Cannon), Gou with the Chou-Zenrin Shooter, Kiriko with the Formula-Hou, and Chase with the Brake Gun, now with a large sword attached to the front like a rhino horn.

"Ugh," Medic started towards them, "You still think you can beat me."

She shot a beam of energy towards Shinnosuke but he dodged and used the jets on his wrist tires to speed towards her and punched her back into the building behind them. Gou also used his new speed to rush over and pound Medic into the wall.

"Argh…" Medic got up, "This... This is not possible. You should not be able to beat me!"

"Well we got her really worked up didn't we, Shinnosuke," Gou took out a Sonic Medal and inserted it into the Cho-Zenrin Shooter, while Shinnosuke took out a Jet Medal and inserted it into his Medal-Hou. Kiriko and Chase also initiate their finishers.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Ride-Mach!" the Chou-Zenrin Shooter announced.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Jet!" the Medal-Hou announced.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Formula, Dai-Hou!" the Formula-Hou announced.

"Hissatsu. Full Throttle. Rhino, Super," the Brake Gun announced.

They all shoot through Medic, destroying her body, but her core survived and flew away.

"Nice Drive!" The New-Drive Driver announced as Kiriko untransformed.

"Otsukare!" The Sonic Driver announced as Gou untransformed.

"Nice Drive!" The Dash Driver announced as Shinnosuke untransformed.

"Nice job guys," Shinnosuke said, turning to his friends, "We almost got her once and for all, but at least we know we can destroy them pretty easily with our more advanced forms."

"Yeah but against who knows how many Neo-Roidmudes there are I don't think we can destroy all of them at once," Chase said, untransforming.

"That's why we have to pick them off quickly and efficiently," Gou replied, "One at a time if we have to."

"Yes, but we unless we somehow come up with even more advanced technology, it will be very hard to take down more than one at a time. We destroyed Medic's body but we couldn't even destroy her core. And who knows how many Neo-Roidmude's there are left," Chase retorted, "There were 108 Roidmudes originally, and from what I gather from my databases, there are another 92 new Neo-Roidmudes."

"You weren't there when Brain talked to us though. He said that Medic was on a bit of a… killing streak recently and has destroyed a lot of the Roidmudes," Gou retaliated, "Even if she has only killed 10 Roidmudes, we just have to wait it out. With this much fighting amongst them, we don't need to destroy all of them. Just the one's that Medic doesn't destroy."

"You know after a while they will stop killing themselves and Medic will start reprogramming them into Reaper Units," Chase replied.

"Stop both of you!" Shinnosuke interrupted, "This argument is going nowhere!"

"Shinnosuke is right, and besides, we have more important matters to deal with," Belt-San stepped in to stop the argument, "Chase and I have developed the new system for Chase. Like last time, it will have the same Driver model as Gou, but a different system installed."

They walk back to the lab where Belt-San shows them the new system.

"This is the Sonic system type SWAT," Belt-San said, "The Medal to go along with it is the SWAT Medal, which will transform Chase into Kamen Rider SWAT."

"Thank you Belt-San," Chase took the Driver, "Let's try this out. Henshin!"

"Signal Medal! Rider! SWAT!" the Sonic Driver announced.

He transformed into Kamen Rider SWAT and studied his new suit.

"That is so cool!" Gou studied the suit as well, "It looks awesome. Let's go see how it works."

"Wait, there's one more thing," Belt-San stopped them, "I developed another Medal for Chase. It is the Rhino Medal. It will transform Chase into SWAT type Super, like the Rhino Viral Core transformed his Mashin Chaser form into Super Mashin Chaser."

"Thank you once again, Belt-San," Chase replied.

"Ok, now let's go test it out," Gou said, running out the door.

"Just be careful Chase," Belt-San said before Chase walked out, "I'm not 100% sure that all of the bugs are fixed."

They go outside while Belt-San pulls out his tablet to keep track of Chase's vitals.

 **Location: Tokyo-Aquarium Storage Area, Time: 10:37AM**

"Heart-Sama… I… I have failed you," Medic's core said, crawling back to Heart, "I did not destroy Chase and they… they destroyed my body before I could get out of there."

"You failed me Medic, and I'm not happy," Heart replied, "But we have information on them now, and our numbers are… slowly dwindling, to say the least. We have been destroying our own kind, and it's my fault. I have been temperamental lately and asked you to kill quite a few of us. Now we are down to less than 150, and that is not good. Whatever I say from now on, if it would destroy one of us, don't listen, and remind me of why. But if we launch a full scale attack now, I think we could destroy them. There are four of them and almost 150 of us."

"You are right as always, Heart-Sama," Medic said, "They would stand no chance, especially with all of the Super-Evolutions achieved."

17 Neo-Roidmudes, all in Super-Evolution states, stepped into the room. It was Paint, Crush, Gunman, Volt, Imitation, Iron, Voice, Scooper, Judge, Shoot, Sword, Seeker, Open, Cook, Thief, Paradox, and Shocker Buruburu.

"We could take them on just with our Super-Evolutions. In total we have 20, which isn't nearly as much as all of us total, but we still outnumber them 5 to 1. We would destroy them easily," Medic added.

"You are right, but I don't think we should risk all of our Super-Evolved," Heart replied, "I say we send two Super-Evolutions and five Low-Class, to see how well they fare. If they destroy them, then all the better, but if not, then we increase the amount we send the next time."

"That is a brilliant idea Heart-Sama. I will go see that it happens. Which Super-Evolved shall we send?" Medic asked as she walked towards the exit.

"Send Volt and… Iron," Heart responded.

Medic walked out to retrieve five Low-Class, while Volt and Iron followed her out.

"The rest of you, disperse now," Heart said.

 **Hey guy's, I'm back. I want to know what you think of this chapter, so leave your feedback in the comments section. Also, if you have a better suggestion for Chase's system, then also leave that in the comments. And if you have suggestions for future chapters, then feel free to leave them in the comments as well. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 13, headed your way in about 2-3 days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Location: 1st Division Headquarters, Time: 4:24PM**

"Hey guys you up for another round of sparring?" Gou asked Chase and Shinnosuke.

"I would, but I think the last 27 rounds kind of wore me out," Shinnosuke replied.

They had been training for the past 3 hours, in an attempt to shorten their time before the attack on the Roidmude HQ. However, all they had really accomplished was tiring themselves out. Just then, Kiriko rushed out with Belt-San rushing out of the Building in the Tridoron, auto-piloting the Ride-Macher, Ride-Chaser, and Ride-Checker out behind him.

"Guys, there's a Roidmude attack happening downtown near the mall again," she said, "Let's go, now!"

They hopped on their vehicles and raced to the scene. Once they got their, they were scared of what they saw. Not only were Volt and Iron there, they were both in their Super-Evolution forms, and they had five low-class Neo-Roidmudes(Numbers 140, 28, 139, 50, and 14).

"How did they get another two Super-Evolutions?" Shinnosuke said as he pulled out his Driver.

"However they did it," Chase replied as he pulled out his Driver as well, "It's clear now that they are not going to try to cause a third Global Freeze. If they were trying for that, they would have done it already."

"Yeah," Gou said as he pulled out his Driver too, "Let's do this. Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Shinnosuke, Chase and Kiriko yelled out.

"Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, type Speed!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Sonic!" the Sonic Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Hunter!" the Hunter Driver announced.

"New-Drive, type Speed!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

They charged them, with Shinnosuke taking Volt, Gou taking Iron, Chase taking Numbers 140, 28, and 139, and Kiriko taking Numbers 50 and 14. Shinnosuke slashed Volt with the Medal-Ken and punched him into ground, while Chase took out his Signal Axe and started to slash at the three Low-Class Neo-Roidmudes that he was battling. Kiriko blasted the two Neo-Roidmudes she was battling, while Gou shot Iron with his Zenrin Shooter.

"Argh... This is not going to work," Volt took out a Viral Core, "Here, 140, catch."

He threw it at 140, transforming him into an Advanced Roidmude, Bubble.

"Ah… That's better," he walked over to Volt, "Thank you for a new opportunity, my friend."

He shot a beam at an unsuspecting Gou trying to fend off Iron, encasing him in a bubble.

"What?! What is this?" he shouted, trying to break out with no success, "It's like an indestructible force field. But the opposite way around."

Shinnosuke thinks for a second before realizing something. He took out a set of medals for both him and Gou.

"Here! Catch!" he threw a Ride-Cross Medal to Gou, which passed right through the bubble and into Gou's hand, right before inserting three of his own Ride-Cross Medals into his Driver, "If we transform at the same time, then our minds will combine into one, and we can fight in one body, but as two minds."

"Ok!" Gou replied, inserting the Medal into his Driver, "Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"Signal Medal! Rider! Ride-Cross! Ride-Cross! Ride-Cross!" both Drivers announced at the same time.

Shinnosuke transformed into Dash type Ride-Cross, with the main color scheme being that of the Ride-Macher and Ride-Cross, in a style similar to that of Kamen Rider W, while Gou slumped over unconscious

"Let's do this," they said, both Shinnosuke and Gou's voice coming out of the same suit, before charging at Bubble.

"Now _that_ is freaky," Kiriko said, "But let's do this Chase."

She pulled out the Shift Formula while Chase pulled out the Rhino Medal.

"Henshin!" they both shouted.

"New-Drive, Type Formula!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Super Hunter!" the Hunter Driver announced.

They charged the remaining Roidmudes while Dash slashes Bubble with the Medal-Ken and Chou-Zenrin Shooter, knocking him to the ground

"Huh," Bubble got back up, "I didn't realize something that looked so threatening could be so weak."

"Argh… Why you little!" he charged again and punched Bubble into the ground. He activated his finisher, "Let's finish this."

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Ride-Cross!" the Dash Driver announced

He jumped up and shot straight through Bubble in a kick, destroying him and releasing Gou from the bubble.

"Hah, too _easy_ " they said, untransforming and waking Gou's body up, "Now for the rest of you."

They both transformed into their final forms.

"Jet! Jet! Jet! Dash, type Jet!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Ride-Mach!" the Sonic Driver announced.

They all initiate their finishers, and jump up for their Rider Kicks.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Jet!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Ride-Mach!" the Sonic Driver announced.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Super Hunter!" the Hunter Driver announced.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Formula!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

They all kick through the Neo-Roidmudes. Shinnosuke through Volt, Gou through Iron, Kiriko through Numbers 28 and 139, and Chase through Numbers 50 and 14, destroying them all along with their cores. They all untransform and get back to their vehicles.

"Nice Drive!" the Dash and New-Drive Drivers announced.

"Otsukare!" the Sonic and Hunter Drivers announced.

"That was a nice battle guys," Belt-San told them, "You destroyed them and saved countless lives of those around you."

"However, we now know that they have even more Super-Evolutions, and could cause another True Global Freeze at any time," Chase said.

"Yes, but we can take them," Gou replied, "We always have, and we always will."

They all drove off back to the 1st Division Headquarters to regroup and debrief.

 **Location: Tokyo-Aquarium Storage Area, Time: 5:00PM**

"They have failed…" Heart got up and walked towards the exit, "I guess we know that we need more than 2 Super-Evolutions and 5 Low-Class to beat them. Medic?"

"Yes Heart-Sama?" she replied.

"Remind me to double the number of Neo-Roidmudes we send to destroy the Riders next time," he told her.

"It will happen, Heart-Sama."

 **That's it for now, but please leave your feedback in the comments and tell me how you like the story so far. However, I would like to notify everyone that I will not be posting new chapters to this story as quickly. I will be switching between writing a chapter of this story and a chapter of my new story, Kamen Rider OOO: A New Start. And when I hit 500 views on that story, or 1,500 views on this story, I will start publishing another story that I already am planning. Anyways, that's it for now, but chapter 14 will be coming out within a week, so keep your eyes peeled for it! I will talk to you all at the end of the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Location: Dash Pit, Time: 4:37PM**

Three weeks had passed since the last major Neo-Roidmude attack with Volt and Iron. During that time, Belt-San completed building a secret project he had been working on since the Drive Pit got destroyed. He named it the Dash Pit, after Shinnosuke's new system. They had improved their skills a lot, and with that, they destroyed a lot more Low-Class Neo-Roidmudes. Finally, they decided to launch their attack on the Neo-Roidmudes home base, and after days of rigorous training, they were prepared to go.

"Before we do this, I have prepared something for you Chase," Belt-San pulled out something from a drawer, "This is the Reaper Medal. It will be your most powerful form, even coming up near to Jet, Ride-Mach, and Tridoron."

"Thank you Krim," Chase took the Medal, "I will definitely put this to good use during our battle."

They all went to their respective vehicles and drove off towards the location of the Neo-Roidmude HQ.

 **Location: Tokyo-Aquarium Storage Area, Time: 5:00PM**

"Let's do this guys," Shinnosuke pulled out his Driver and put it on, with Gou, Kiriko, and Chase following suit, "Let's go full throttle from the beginning!"

"Henshin!" they all shout as they transform.

"Jet, Jet, Jet! Dash, type Jet!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Ride-Mach!" the Sonic Driver announced.  
"New-Drive! Type Tridoron!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Reaper!" the Hunter Driver announced.

They all marched in carrying their signature weapons. Shinnosuke with the Medal-Hou, Gou with the Chou-Zenrin Shooter, Kiriko with the Formula-Hou, and Chase with the Chou-Shingou Axe. When they got into the base, they noticed four Low-Class Neo-Roidmudes acting as guards for the base in case any unsuspecting humans came strolling in.

"I don't think we should waste that much time on these targets, right guys?" Shinnosuke asked as he initiated his finisher.

"Nah," Gou answered, "You can finish this quickly, right? We have bigger fish to fry than them."

"Yeah"

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Jet, Big, Dai-Hou!" the Medal-Hou announced.

He shot four shots, each hitting one of the Low-Class Neo-Roidmudes and destroying them with ease.

"Let's go find Heart and Medic," Shinnosuke said, "I think it's time we finished them once and for all."

They walked towards the main area only to find Heart and Medic with Brain and a few other Super-Evolved Neo-Roidmudes.

"I had a feeling we would be seeing you shortly after that display you put on at the entrance," Heart commented, "We will finish this here and now."

"Only one group will leave here Heart," Shinnosuke retorted, "And you know which group I'm talking about."

"You may think that, but you are wrong. Now, let's do this!" Heart yelled, transforming into his Neo-Roidmude state, with the other Neo-Roidmude's following suit, "Attack!"

They rushed at the heroes with all their strength and the heroes fought back with just as much, if not more force.

The battle had been going on for hours on end, and the end did not seem anywhere close. That is until Heart launched a bolt of energy at Shinnosuke while he had his back turned.

"Shinnosuke! Watch out!"

Gou ran behind Shinnosuke, taking the full force of the attack.

"Gou!" Kiriko rushed over and untransformed, taking Gou in her arms, "We need to go, now!"

Shinnosuke shot a finisher at them, clouding the area in smoke. When it cleared up, the heroes were gone.

"No!" Heart screamed in rage, "We had them right where we wanted them!"

 **Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown**

Gou woke up, rising out of a pool of water into a jungle oasis.

"Huh? Where am I?" Gou asked, coming up onto the shore.

"Welcome, Gou Shijima," a voice came from a cliff in front of Gou.

He looked up to see a man with a long white beard and a bright red kimono sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Wait, wasn't I just at the Roidmude headquarters?" He asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes, well about that," the Old Man said, "During that battle, you were shot with a bolt of energy that killed you."

"Wait what!?"

"However, you sacrificed yourself trying to save your friend," he continued, "And because of that, you have been deemed a hero."

"A… A hero?"

"Yes, and it is now your job because of that, if you choose to accept, to destroy the Neo-Roidmudes that killed you."

"But how? I thought you said I was dead."

"Under certain conditions, people are given the chance to revive themselves by collecting 15 heroic Eyecons along their journey to defeat the Ganma. However, seeing as your main focus is the Neo-Roidmudes, I felt it appropriate to assign you to defeat them instead."

"What special conditions did I fulfill to get this honor?" Gou asked rhetorically.

"You died a hero and you were carrying an Eyecon at the time of your death, which now contains your soul, the Sonic Damashii."

"Eyecon?" Gou realized then that he had been carrying one odd thing around at his death, "That… That was a gift from my mother. How did she have that?!"

"I do not know, but for now you must defeat the Neo-Roidmudes and gather the 15 heroic Eyecons," the Old Man answered.

"Heh," Gou responded, "And here I was thinking that this would be a challenge."

"Oh, I forgot to mention," the Old Man added, "You only have 99 days to collect them, or you will stay dead forever. And you won't be able to use your current Rider system. You must use the Ghost Sonic system. And the Eyecons will not be in your realm. They will be in the realms of the 15 Riders. Oh and my name is Sage, not Old Man."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Gou asked.

"It happens a lot," Sage answered, "It's not like I could read your mind or anything crazy like that."

"Wait you said I had to go to different worlds to collect the Eyecons," Gou said, "How do I get to those worlds?"

"That is for you to figure out," Sage answered, "If you have any further questions, please ask your new helper, Yurusen."

"Hiiii" Yurusen floated over to him, "I will be your helper from now on. Anything you need just come to me."

"Now, see ya!" Sage said as Gou blacked out once more.

 **Location: Tokyo-Aquarium Storage Area, Time: 6:37PM**

"We will destroy them," Heart punched the wall in frustration, "We will destroy them so they can never interfere with our plans again!"

"I think I can help you with that," a voice came from all around the room as a dimensional tear opened up at the entrance.

"Who's there?!" Heart asked, transforming into his Neo-Roidmude state.

"I am Narutaki, and I can help you complete your goal of eradicating the human race," the voice said as he came out of the dimensional tear, "I can grant you even greater power, and the ability to travel to other realms that have even more humans for you to destroy, and no pesky Dash or any of his companions."

"Really?!" Medic asked excitedly, "That means we could fulfill our mission Heart-Sama! We have to accept."

"As much as I hate to say it, we aren't getting anywhere with Shinnosuke and his friends getting in our way. We accept."

"Ok then," Narutaki said, "Gather your forces and I will begin the process of granting you power."

*Five minutes later*

"Ok, we are ready."

Narutaki activated the ritual to grant them the power to travel between realms. They all screamed in pain, but after it was over all of the Super-Evolved Neo-Roidmudes were now Hyper-Evolved Neo-Roidmudes, which were completely black versions of themselves, and the Low-Class Neo-Roidmudes were now Advanced Neo-Roidmudes.

"Thank you, Narutaki," Heart looked over his new body in awe of his power, "But I don't think you are necessary to our plan anymore."

He blasted Narutaki but when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Tch," Heart said, "Figures."

 **Location: Dash Pit, Time: 6:37PM**

"Hey guys!" Gou said, frustrated, "I'm right here!"

As soon as he had come back to the Dash Pit after his weird encounter at the jungle oasis, he noticed his old body had disappeared as soon as he came back and no one could see him.

"Why can't you see me?!" Gou tried to punch the wall but only passed right through it, "Wait! That's it! Yurusen!"

"Yeeees?" He asked.

"Why can't they see me and how do I get them to see me?"

"Well they can't see you cause you're a ghost silly!"

"Oh. That… Actually makes sense."

"And in order for them to see you you must have a good emotional state. In other words, you can't be depressed or else they won't be able to see you. Eventually you probably will be able to control it but for now you need to have a good emotional state."

"Ok then."

He focused really hard and after about ten minutes he finally got it.

"Gou!" Kiriko crushed him in a hug, "What happened?!"

"Apparently I died."

"What?!" Kiriko and Shinnosuke screamed simultaneously.

"However because of some weird things going on I got brought back to life to defeat the Neo-Roidmudes and I can come back to life if I collect the 15 Rider Eyecons throughout their 'realms'"

After another 20 minutes or so he finally got them to understand his predicament.

"So how are you supposed to travel to these different realms?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I think I can help you with that," a dimensional tear appeared and a man with a magenta-colored "camera" came out of it, "I have received intel that my old enemy Narutaki has helped your enemies, the Neo-Roidmudes, gain the ability to travel through the realms so I figured I'd counter him with you guys."

"And… Who are you?" They all asked.

"Oh yeah, introductions are important. Sorry," the stranger apologized, "I am Tsukasa Kadoya, otherwise know as Kamen Rider Decade."

"Oh so how can you help us?" Gou asked.

"I can grant you the power to travel the 15 other realms to gather the Rider Eyecons."

"Oh. That would definitely help. So let's do it. Give us the power," Gou said impatiently.

"Ok but before we do it I must warn you that it will be a slightly painful process," he added.

"That doesn't matter right now," Gou responded, "We need this power to stop the Neo-Roidmudes."

"Ok then, let's get started."

He initiated the ritual just as Narutaki did and they all squirmed in pain but only momentarily as the ritual was over only seconds after it started.

"There, done," Tsukasa said, "Now I will be returning to my realm. Good luck on your journey!"

He disappeared through a dimensional tear and they were alone once again.

"I guess we should get started. We do only have 99 days to do it," Gou said as he opened a dimensional tear, "Let's go."

They all walked into the dimensional tear, with no knowledge of what was to come next.

 **Hey guys I know I said I put this on hiatus but I had a good idea and I didn't want to lose it so I wrote this. It is a pretty lengthy chapter, sorry about that, but there was a lot of stuff to go over so I made it longer than usual. Anyways, if you have any feedback or suggestions as to what I should do next, feel free to leave it in the comments section. Anyways, that's it for now, so I will talk to all of you at the end of the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All events in this chapter take place after Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle, and Gou can be seen in his Ghost Rider form**

Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown

Coming out of the dimensional tear, Gou immediately recognized where they were.

"We have been here before. And it didn't go so well last time."

They had appeared in Zawame City, home of Kamen Rider Gaim and the Armored Riders.

"This is Zawame City, isn't it?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Correct," Chase answered, "Kamen Rider Gaim lived here once, before absorbing the Forbidden Fruit and leaving to inhabit another planet with the Woman of the Beginning. However, his friends still reside here. I think we should find them first if we are to get the Rider Eyecon of this realm."

They went to the Team Gaim's dance floor and found Mitsuzane Kureshima dancing with the rest of Team Gaim.

"Mitsuzane?" Shinnosuke walked up to him.

"Oh, Shinnosuke? Is that you?" he stopped the music so he could talk to them, "What are you doing here?"

They explained the situation to Mitsuzane, and like Shinnosuke, Kiriko, and Chase, it took him about a half hour to fully understand.

"So if I get what you're saying, you need to find Kouta so he can get you the Rider Eyecon," Mitsuzane said.

"Yeah, so do you know where he is?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I wish. We haven't had any contact with him since the battle against Megahex."

"Ugh. How are we going to get his Eyecon if we can't get to him?"

"I don't think it will matter if you know where he is, because you won't be leaving this dance floor."

A bolt of energy came down on them and Heart came out of the smoke in his Hyper-Evolved state, with Medic and Brain following behind him.

"What?!" Shinnosuke was in shock at Heart's new form, "What happened to you Heart?!"

"I was granted new power by a fellow by the name of Narutaki," he said.

"Shinnosuke, let me handle him. You can go find Kouta. I want to test out my new power," Gou swiped his hand over his waist, making the Ghost Driver appear. He opened it up and pulled his Sonic Eyecon out. Then he pressed the button on the side making an S appear on the Quad Iris. Throwing it into the Eyecon slot, he closed it up as Shinnosuke and Mitsuzane left the scene to go try to find Kouta, while Chase and Kiriko took on Brain and Medic.

"Aaaye!" the Ghost Driver announced. A parka came out of the eye in the Driver and started to attack Heart.

"Batchirimino! Batchirimino!" the Ghost Driver announced. Gou pulled the lever out and pushed it back in, initiating the transformation.

"Kaigan! Sonic! Let's go! Kakugo! S-S-S-Sonic!" the Ghost Driver announced. A black suit with white outlining formed around Gou with a blank faceplate. The parka came back to him and attached onto him like a jacket, forming the Face Sonic, with detailings that looked like Kamen Rider Sonic's face with one horn sprouting out of the top.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Hunter!" the Hunter Driver announced.

"New-Drive! Type-Speed!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

"Let's do this Heart!" Gou pulled the Zen-Zen Gun, a modified version of the Zenrin Shooter for his Ghost form, out of nowhere and charged Heart, shooting him in an attempt to catch him off guard. While Chase and Kiriko sped around Medic and Brain, slashing them with the Shingou Axe and Handle-Ken.

*To Shinnosuke and Mitsuzane*

"Hey do you think that we could use the Tridoron to reach Kouta's planet?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Uhhh, I don't think that will be necessary," Mitsuzane got Shinnosuke's attention and pointed him up to see a giant golden apple hurtling towards them at a high speed. Shinnosuke took quick action, transforming into Type Jet and jumping headfirst into the apple, slowing it down but ultimately failing to stop it, as it crashed into the ground in front of Mitsuzane who took cover behind the Tridoron.

"Ugh… What was that?" Shinnosuke was pretty badly scratched up and he walked over to the Tridoron to get Mad Doctor to heal his injuries. Just then, a white haired figure rose out of the crater behind Shinnosuke, completely unscathed.

"Ko… Kouta," Mitsuzane peeked out behind the Tridoron to see his old friend standing there.

"Mitchy," Kouta walked over to them, "I had a feeling you would be here."

"Why did you come back?" Mitsuzane asked him.

"All in good time, but first let me heal your friend here," Kouta waved his hand over Shinnosuke, instantly healing his injuries.

"Thanks."

"Now for why I'm here. I sensed trouble here, worse than anything I've felt here before. Even worse than Helheim."

"Yeah no kidding," Shinnosuke said, "Gou, Chase, and Kiriko are dealing with the Neo-Roidmudes that got here now over at your old dance floor."

"What?!" Kouta said worriedly, "That's bad. We need to get there now!"

He enveloped them all in the golden apple and flew off to the location of the fight.

"Gou! Chase! Kiriko!" Shinnosuke ran over to them, seeing that they were in a pinch, putting on his belt and inserting the Dash Speed Medals, "Henshin!"

"Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, Type-Speed!" the Dash Driver announced.

He rushed into the battle with the Medal-Ken in hand, saving them from the Neo-Roidmudes.

"We need to get in there too Kouta," Mitsuzane said, pulling out his Sengoku Driver and the Budou Lockseed, "Henshin!"

"Budou!" the Sengoku Driver announced, "Lock on! Haiii! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Armored Rider Ryugen charged into battle to help fend off the Neo-Roidmudes, with Kouta right behind him, transforming into Armored Rider Gaim Orange Arms.

"Orange!" the Sengoku Driver announced, "Lock on! Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!"

They started to battle the Roidmudes, and had them cornered when all of a sudden, another Neo-Roidmude came out of a portal that appeared behind the cornered Neo-Roidmudes.

"I see you have failed Heart," the mysterious Neo-Roidmude said, "I think it's time I take over this operation."

"No!" Heart shouted, outraged, "I will deal with them. Even if it means sacrificing myself in the process. Just give me a few more minutes. I won't hold back anymore."

"Hold back?! Hold Back?! You know yourself that these are our weakest forms Heart," Shinnosuke took out the Jet Medals, "I think we should take this up a notch guys."

He inserted the Jet Medals into the Driver, and Chase inserted the Hunter Medal into his Driver while Kiriko inserted Shift Tridoron into the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!" they all shouted, transforming into their most powerful forms.

"Jet! Jet! Jet! Dash, Type-Jet!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Hunter!" the Hunter Driver announced.

"New-Drive! Type-Tridoron!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

"Mitchy, here," Kouta made a purple Kachidoki Lockseed appear, with a code of KLS-02, and then gave it to him along with a purple Kiwami Lockseed that only had the Budou and Kiwi symbols on it, with the code of BLS-Infinity(but with the symbol of infinity, not the word), "Use these."

"Kouta… Thanks," he took the Budou Lockseed off of his Driver and hit the buttons on his new Lockseeds.

"Kachidoki!" the purple Kachidoki Lockseed announced.

"Fruit Basket!" the purple Kiwami Lockseed announced.

He placed the Kachidoki Lockseed on his Driver, and held the Kiwami Lockseed near the Driver, making the Senyo Joint appear, and then placed the Lockseed into the Senyo Joint, connecting it to the Kachidoki Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Mitsuzane shouted.

"Haiii! Kachidoki Arms! Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!" "Haiii! Kiwami Arms! Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Shogun!" the Sengoku Driver announced.

Mitchy transformed into a purple version of the Kiwami Arms with Ryugen's head and only the Budou and Kiwi symbols on his chest rather than all 13 armor symbols.

Behind him, Kouta transformed into his Kiwami Arms and they both charged into battle, Kouta with the HiniwaDaiDaiDJ-Jyu and Mitchy with two Super-Budou Ryu-Hou's, which were Budou Ryu-Hou's but with an extendable blade attached to the end. Kouta shot an explosive golden energy orb out of his HiniwaDaiDaiDJ-Jyu that exploded in Heart's face, blinding him. They all charged with little success, as Heart's new Hyper-Evolved form was stronger than they anticipated.

"Gou! Take this!" Kouta materialized a DaiDaiMaru and tossed it to Gou.

"Thanks Kouta!" Gou started to use the weapon before Yurusen floated over to him.

"Stop fooling around and make an Eyecon out of the weapon!" the floating eyeball said.

"Huh? How?" Gou asked as he retreated to an area where he could talk without interruption.

"Make an eye symbol around it and it will turn into an Eyecon," Yurusen answered.

Gou did what he said, making an orange eye appear around the weapon. Surprisingly, it worked, making the DaiDaiMaru transform into an orange-colored Eyecon.

"Ok then," Gou said, admiring the new Eyecon in his hand, "Let's use this. Henshin!"

He hit the button on the side, making a 15 appear on the Quad Iris. Then he opened up his Ghost Driver and threw the Eyecon inside. When he closed it up it started to make noise once again.

"Ayeee! Batchirimino! Batchirimino!"

A orange parka with orange slices on the shoulders flew out and flew over to Heart, distracting him while the others attacked him. Gou pulled the lever, making the announcement momentarily stop but continue until he pushed it back in, initiating the transformation into Gaim Damashii.

"Kaigan! Gaim! Orange! Banana! Son'na Bakana!"

The parka flew back to Gou and attached onto him, forming a coat around him with a faceplate that looked like a large orange.

"Let's do this!" Gou shouted as he charged Heart

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait. It has been a hectic week. Anyways, if you have any suggestions or feedback please leave it in the comments section and I will talk to you all at the end of the next chapter, which will conclude the Gaim portion**


	16. Chapter 16

**Location: Zawame City, Time: Unknown**

"Let's do this!" Gou charged at Heart with his DaiDaiMaru, Gaim Damashii's signature weapon.

He got a shot at Heart, but when he leaped back, he saw he did no damage.

"What?!" Gou was shocked, "That was a direct hit!"

"I told you I wasn't holding back anymore," Heart shot a straight beam of energy right at Gou, piercing him through his chest.

"Gou!" Kiriko rushed over and tossed her weapon to the side as Gou disappeared into thin air.

"Don't worry kid," Yurusen floated over to her to check on the invisible Gou, "He's already dead. He can't die again. He's only unconscious."

"Oh thank god," Kiriko got up and picked up her weapon, "Then let's finish this."

"You still think you can beat me?" Heart said, charging up another stream of energy.

"Yes," Kiriko said calmly, taking out a new shift car that Belt-San had given her prior to the battle, "Henshin!"

"New-Drive, Type-Macher!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

Kiriko transformed into New-Drive type Macher, equipped with the Zenrin Shooter, with a design similar to Kamen Rider Mach.

"What is that?" Heart asked, "You think just because you get a little upgrade you can suddenly take me on?!"

"You have no clue what I'm capable of," Kiriko used a leftover Signal Mach and inserted it into the Zenrin Shooter, "The world becomes a very small place when I'm angry with you."

"Heart, I don't think we should mess with her. She look's really angry," Brain advised.

"Oh really," Heart said, ignoring Brain and shooting the bolt of energy at Kiriko, "Then dodge that!"

A cloud of smoke covered the area, blinding them all. But when the smoke cleared, Heart found Kiriko with the Handle-Ken to his neck.

"Like I said. A very, very small place," Kiriko slashed him through the chest, ending his life.

"Ugh…" Heart said in the last seconds before he exploded, "I… I will be back, and it won't be pretty when I do."

"Medic, we should retreat now while they are distracted," Brain said to Medic.

"I agree," Medic said as they both disappeared.

Heart exploded, seemingly destroyed for good, but Belt-San spotted his core intact, flying away. He decided not to tell them though, as he saw the core was too far away for them to reach in time.

"Kiriko… That was amazing," Shinnosuke said as they untransformed.

"He… He hurt Gou," she replied, "I couldn't forgive him for that."

"That was amazing Kiriko," Kouta walked over to her, "I want to give you something that Shinnosuke may recognize."

He materialized a Shift Car in his hand and handed it to Kiriko.

"That's the Shift Fruits!" Shinnosuke walked over and looked in awe at his old Shift Car.

"Correct," Kouta said, "But this isn't what I'm giving you."

"Huh? Why not?" Kiriko asked, a little surprised.

Kouta enveloped the Shift Car in energy, and when the energy sphere disappeared, the Shift Car was a silverish color, with a few different colors on the wheels.

"This is the Shift Ultra Fruits. Using it will transform you into Kamen Rider New-Drive Type Ultra Fruits."

"Wow!" Kiriko was amazed at what Kouta had just produced.

"And I'll heal your brother up for you if you'd like."

"That would be great, thank you," Kiriko looked in awe as Kouta stretched out his hand and made Gou visible once again, healing him in the process.

"Wha… What happened?" Gou got up and scratched his head in confusion.

"Kiriko happened, that's what," Shinnsouke answered, "You should've seen her. It was amazing. She destroyed Heart with no problem."

"You did that Kiriko?" Gou was shocked.

"He… He hurt you. I absolutely could not forgive him for that."

"Thank you Kiriko," Kouta said, "Not only did you stop your enemies, you saved this world, and all of its inhabitants. Without you all, I don't think I would've been able to hold them off."

"And not only that, we have the first Rider Eyecon!" Gou held up the Gaim Eyecon for them all to see, "And we still have 98 days until the deadline. This will be too easy."

"I don't know Gou," Shinnosuke interjected, "You never know what kind of obstacle we could come across."

"Yeah but with 98 days and only 14 Eyecons left, I don't see how we won't get them in time," Gou said, "I'm not worried."

He brought up a Dimensional Tear, to their next realm.

"I guess we should be going now," Gou motioned towards the Tear.

"To the next world?" Chase asked.

"Yep. And with that, the next Eyecon."

They all walked through the Tear to the next world, and their next adventure.

 **Sorry if this was a short chapter, I couldn't think of much more to write for this. If you guys have any feedback or suggestions please leave them in the comments section, and the first person to notice the easter egg I planted in this chapter will get a shoutout in the A/N of the next chapter. I will talk to you all at the end of the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown**

"Not even I recognize this place," Chase had analyzed the data over and over, but came up with no results, "People here say this is Tokyo but according to my databases, there are many landmarks that don't match up with our version."

"I can see some familiar places though," Gou said, "Like Shiba Park over there."

"Well we are here for a reason," Shinnosuke started walking, "We should go try to find the Rider of this World."

"But where do we start?" Kiriko asked, "We have no idea where they could be, and we don't even know which Rider we are looking for."

"We can ask around. There's bound to be someone who knows about the Rider of this Realm."

And that's what they did. For just about a week they looked, asking people if they knew about any Kamen Riders, but they had no luck.

"I can't believe that nobody knows about the Kamen Rider of this World."

Halfway across the park, a young man's ears perked up.

"I'm sorry did you just mention a Kamen Rider?"

The young man walked up to them, hoping to inquire about what they knew about his friend.

"Yeah do you know any Riders around here?" Shinnosuke asked, "We have been searching for days. Please, tell us anything you know."

"I don't need to tell you much," the young man said, "My name is Shunpei Nara and I can take you to the Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Really!?" Gou asked, "That would be awesome."

"Yeah just one question," Shunpei said.

"What is it?"

"You said Kamen Rider of this World. Does that mean you aren't from this world?" Shunpei asked.

"Well…" Shinnosuke started, "That may take a little explaining to do."

*15 minutes later*

"So you're saying that Gou died and you have 92 days to find the 15 Rider Eyecons to bring him back to life by traveling through the realms of the 15 Riders."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," Shinnosuke said.

For the last 10 minutes they had explained to Shunpei what they were doing, and finally had gotten the message through.

"So can you take us to Wizard?" Gou asked.

"Yeah he is over at the Omokagedō," Shunpei motioned over towards a group of buildings to the east.

They went over to the Omokagedō where they found Shigeru Wajima in the process of making a new Wizard Ring and Haruto Souma sitting on the couch eating a plain sugar donut as always.

"Haruto, there's some people here to see you," Shunpei got his attention.

"Oh, hey Shunpei," Haruto got up and walked over to them, "What can I do for you guys?"

"We are aware that you are Kamen Rider Wizard," Chase began, "And we require your assistance."

"Well how can I help you?" Haruto asked, pulling out his Flame Style Ring.

"Well, Gou here… Died in a sense, and if he doesn't travel the 15 realms of the 15 Riders and collect the 15 Rider Eyecons within 99 days, he will be permanently gone," Shinnosuke explained.

"And how does he collect these 'Rider Eyecons'?"

"I use items directly used by the respective Rider and transform them into the Rider Eyecons," Gou said.

"Oh if that's all I can give you a Wizard Ring," Haruo pulled out the Big Ring from his Ring Holder and gave it to Gou.

"I don't think so."

Lightning rained down all around the group, throwing them to the floor and making Gou drop the Eyecon.

"Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord!"

A figure stepped into the Omokagedō with Heart, Brain, and Medic following close behind. The figure, cloaked in white with a black and green top and a Ghost symbol on his chest, walked over to Gou and picked up the Wizard Ring laying next to him.

The figure kneeled down next to Gou, "Thank you for leading us right to the Eyecon."

He made the Eye symbol, transforming the Ring into a Parka.

"Fight with me Wizard!" the mysterious Rider said, "Help me destroy the humans!"  
The parka flew into an object on his wrist, where it came back out into his other hand as an Eyecon.

"I think it's time we end this, so we don't have any more issues with these fools," Brain said as he walked over to Kiriko.

"Who… who are you?" Gou asked the mysterious Rider.

"I am your worst nightmare," he said, "I am Kamen Rider Necrom. But you could also call me Roidmude 109, Necrom."

"Ah well that's too bad," Gou began to chuckle a little bit.

Necrom was shocked. "What's so funny?!"

"My worst nightmare… that's something you could only dream of being. No no, you are the least of my worries."

"And why would that be?" Necrom asked, stepping back a little.

"Because of this. Haruto, now!" Gou flipped up and dove under the table, with Shinnosuke, Kiriko, and Shunpei hiding behind other objects.

"Explosion, Please!" the Wizard Driver announced.

Explosions appeared next to Heart, Medic, Brain, and Necrom, sending them flying out of the Omokagedō.

"Oh, wasn't that the Shiro Mahoutsukai's Ring?" Shunpei asked.

"Yeah, I picked it up from him after the final battle," Haruto held up the Ring for him to see.

"But now he has the Wizard Eyecon!" Shinnosuke pounded the table in frustration.

"Wait why can't we just use another object to create another Wizard Eyecon?" Gou asked.

"It doesn't work like that kid," Yurusen floated over to explain their situation, "You can't just create a copy of somebodies soul. That's one of a kind."

"Yeah I guess that does kind of make sense. But then how am I going to collect all 15 Rider Eyecons?" Gou asked.

"Don't worry. Just because that Necrom fellow created the Eyecon doesn't mean you can't steal it and use it yourself." Yurusen answered.

"So you're saying that I need to steal the Eyecon from him when I can?"

"Yeah pretty much. Well, see ya!" Yurusen disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, this presents us with a challenge. We have 92 days left to get 13 other Eyecons and steal the Wizard Eyecon back from the Roidmudes…" Gou opened up a Dimensional Tear to the next World, "Well we better get going. Thanks for your help Haruto. You too Shunpei. I hope to be seeing you guys again soon."

They were about to walk through the Tear when they heard an explosion outside the Omokagedō.

"What was that?!" Kiriko ran outside to find a monster shooting fireballs at random civilians.

The rest of them ran outside to help Kiriko. "Let's stop this thing, whatever it is," she said, pulling out the New-Drive Driver, with the others following suit.

"Driver on, Please!" the WizarDriver announced.

"Henshin!" Everyone of them shouted.

"Speed! Speed! Speed! Dash, Type Speed!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Hunter!" the Hunter Driver announced.

"New-Drive, Type Speed!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

"Aye! Batchirimino! Kaigan! Sonic! Let's go! Kakugo! S-S-S-Sonic!" the Ghost Driver announced.

"Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii!" the WizarDriver announced.

They all transformed into their respective Rider forms to combat the unknown foe.

 **Hey guys, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I have had literally no time to write. You may start to notice this happening more and more often however it will stop and I will get back to regularly updating as much as possible. At least one update a week. So any feedback or suggestions should go in the comments section and I will talk to you guys in the next chapter, which will conclude the Wizard section.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Location: Outside the Omokagedō, Time: Unknown**

"What is this thing?!". They were all struggling against the monster.

"I have a name you know!" the being blasted them back with a wave of energy.

"What the-"

"I am the Phantom Leviathan," the monster said, "When Necrom left this world, he created a shadow that took the form of the creatures of this world, in this case Phantoms. That shadow is me."

"A Phantom?" Haruto asked as they all fell back.

"Let's finish this quickly please. Time is precious," Gou said.  
They all took out their final form transformation items.

"Henshin!" they all shouted again.

"Jet! Jet! Jet! Dash, Type Jet!" the Dash Driver announced.

"Signal Medal! Rider! Reaper!" the Hunter Driver announced.

"New-Drive, Type Tridoron!" the New-Drive Driver announced.

"Aye! Batchirimino! Kaigan! Gaim! Orange! Banana! Son'na Bakana!" the Ghost Driver announced.

"Infinity! Please! Hii Sui Fuu Dou, Bou Zaba Byuun Dogoon!" the WizarDriver announced.

They charged Leviathan again, but this time they turned the tides quickly, overpowering the creature. Soon, they had backed the creature into a corner, forcing it to show it's hand.

"I… I won't be beaten by beings like you!" Leviathan shouted, "I am an incarnation of Necrom, the most powerful being in the universe! How could I lose to you! How would I! No! If it comes to this, then so be it. This is my most powerful attack! Phantom 100 Wave Splash!"

Leviathan shot out 100 deep blue orbs that surrounded the Riders.

"What are these?!" Shinnosuke asked, getting ready to defend himself.

"Go!" Leviathan shouted, sending all the orbs zooming towards the Riders. But before they reached them, the orbs disappeared through portals, vanishing in an instant.

"Huh?" Shinnosuke put down his guard, wondering what just happened, "Is that all you got! They didn't even reach us, much less injure us!"

However he let his guard down too soon, as all 100 orbs appeared around him and combined around him, enveloping him in a blue aura.

"What did you do to him!" Gou turned to the monster, enraged, "Answer me!"

"He is not injured if that was what you were worried about," Leviathan answered, as Shinnosuke's eyes snapped open, but now they were the same color as the orbs that surrounded him.

"What shall I do for you, my master," Shinnosuke leapt to Leviathan.

"Shinnosuke?" Kiriko tried to run up to him, only to be held back by Haruto.

"It's too late," he said, "Leviathan already has him under control."

From there it was all a blur, with Kiriko jumping into action and attacking Leviathan with no regard for her own safety. She activated her hissatsu through the Trailer-Hou to try and finish him off quickly.

"Hissatsu! Full throttle! Formula! Big, Dai-Hou!" the Trailer-Hou announced.

She shot a large energy bullet at Leviathan, and it exploded near him, but as the smoke cleared, there was no sign of him.

"What?!" Kiriko surveyed the area, looking for where he could be, "Where are you Leviathan!"

Leviathan spoke, but this time his voice came through Shinnosuke.

"I am everywhere," he said, "But you won't find me yet. I shall take this man as a prize. Until we meet again, Riders."

A whirlpool of water engulfed Shinnosuke, and when it was gone, so was he.

"We have been looking for him for over a week, and there have been no signs of him anywhere," Gou paced around the Omokagedō, "Thank you for letting us stay here Mr. Wajima, but I think it's time we leave."

"What?" Kiriko intervened, "We can't just leave Shinnosuke!"

"But we can find him after we collect the Eyecons," Gou replied, "If we stay here to find Shinnosuke, then we will lose the time we have to find the Eyecons in the other dimension. And besides, if Leviathan is truly an incarnation of Necrom, then he also has the power to travel dimensions and has mostly likely left this dimension with Shinnosuke in tow."

"Good point…"

Gou opened up a dimensional tear on the wall of the Omakagedō. "Let's go."

They walked through the portal to their next dimension, the realm of Fourze.

From outside the Omakagedō, a mysterious woman watched the Riders walk through the tear.

"Finally," she said, reaching for a ring at her side, "A chance."

She waited for the men inside the Omakagedō to leave before sneaking in and walking through the dimensional tear right before it closed, following the Riders into the realm of Fourze.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't really think of anything else to write. And because I forgot about this last chapter, the winner of the easter egg guess was Gadget the Critic, who correctly guessed the reference to Doctor Who episode Heaven Sent in the line "The world becomes a very small place when I'm angry with you", spoken by Kiriko. So, shoutout to you man. Any suggestions or feedback should be left in the comments section below. Anyways, I'll talk to you all at the end of the next chapter**


	19. Hiatus Over!

Hey guys its been a really long time since I've uploaded a chapter, school has been shooting down any opportunity to write. However, as I am now on spring break(finally!) be on the look out for a new chapter within the week!


End file.
